Jabberjaw
Jabberjaw is an animated series created by Hanna-Barbera for ABC in 1976, in response to the popularity of the feature film Jaws. The title character is a talking amphibious shark who plays the drums in a rock band called The Neptunes. He was voiced by Frank Welker, imitating Curly Howard of the Three Stooges. Jabberjaw later appeared as a referee on Scooby's All-Star Laff-a-Lympics and as a competitor on Yogi's Space Race. Episodes # Dr. Lo Has Got to Go # There's No Place Like Outer Space # Atlantis, Get Lost # Run, Jabber, Run # The Sourpuss Octopus # Hang onto Your Hat, Jabber # The Great Shark Switch # Claim Jumped Jabber # Ali Jabber and the Secret Thieves # Help, Help, It's the Phantom of the Kelp # No Helpin' the Sculpin # The Bermuda Triangle Tangle # Malice in Aqualand # The Fast Paced Chase Race # The Piranha Plot # There's No Heel Like El Eel Availability Jabberjaw was released on VHS 28 July 1988 (first four episodes only), and on DVD on 15 February 2011 (complete series). Other Appearances * Jabberjaw appeared as a referee on Laff-a-Lympics and was a competitor on Yogi's Space Race. * Jabberjaw made cameo appearances in the Yogi's Treasure Hunt episode "Goodbye, Mr. Chump" and the Johnny Bravo episode "Johnny Goes Hollywood". * Jabberjaw appeared in the Sealab 2021 episode "Return of Marco". Here, he was one of many sharks impaled with spears by a tribe of aquatic cave dwellers called the Snarkells. * Jabberjaw and his friends appear in the Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated episode "The Mystery Solvers State Finals", alongside other Hanna-Barbera detective teams in one of Scooby-Doo's fever dreams. Here, Jabberjaw was unable to breathe on land unless he was moisturized. * Jabberjaw was among the Hanna-Barbera characters featured in MetLife's 2012 Super Bowl commercial. Comic Books Jabberjaw has appeared in the following comic books: * Laff-a-Lympics (Marvel Comics, 1978/79) * Hanna-Barbera Presents (DC Comics, 1995) * Cartoon Network Presents (DC Comics, 1999) In 1977, Charlton Comics planned a Jabberjaw comic book series, but it was canceled. In France, Jabberjaw has been featured in comic books under his French name, Montalo. Merchandise In the late 1970s, licenced Jabberjaw merchandise included: * A lunch box and thermos * Two coloring books, Jabberjaw and the Neptunes and Jabberjaw Does It Again * Iron-on T-shirt transfers * A storybook, Jabberjaw Out West * A read-and-color book, Jabberjaw and the Rustlers * Jigsaw puzzles * A Presto Magix dry transfer sheet * A bubble maker set by Imperial Toy * A school tablet * An Avon pendant Trivia A bar in LaCrosse, Wisconsin, goes by the name of "Ike's Jabber Jaws." Jabberjaw in Other Languages * Brazilian Portuguese: Tutubarão * Finnish: Hai Harvahammas * French: Montalo * German: Sharky * Italian: Lo squalo Jabber * Spanish: Mandibulín Voice Cast * Tommy Cook as Biff * Barry Gordon as Clamhead * Julie McWhirter as Bubbles * Patricia Parris as Shelly * Frank Welker as Jabberjaw End Credits Stills Jabberjaw_credits_1.jpg Jabberjaw_credits_2.jpg Jabberjaw_credits_3.jpg Jabberjaw_credits_4.jpg Jabberjaw_credits_5.jpg Jabberjaw_credits_6.jpg Jabberjaw_credits_7.jpg Jabberjaw_credits_8.jpg Jabberjaw_credits_9.jpg Jabberjaw_credits_10.jpg Jabberjaw_credits_11.jpg Jabberjaw_credits_12.jpg Production Credits * Executive Producers: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * Created by: Joe Ruby and Ken Spears * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Associate Producers: Alex Lovy * Storyboard Direction: Don Jurwich, Michael O'Connor, Paul Sommer, Kay Wright * Recording Director: Alex Lovy * Story Editor: Ray Parker * Story: George Atkins, Haskell Barkin, John Bates, Larz Bourne, Tom Dagenais, Robert Fisher * Voices: Tommy Cook, Regis Cordic, Ron Feinberg, Barry Gordon, Gay Hartwig, Kathleen Helppie-Shipley, Hettie Lynn Hurtes, Casey Kasem, Keye Luke, Julie McWhirter, Don Messick, Pat Parris, Vic Perrin, Barney Phillips, Hal Smith, John Stephenson, Janet Waldo, Lennie Weinrib, Frank Welker * Production Supervisor: Victor O. Schipek * Graphics: Iraj Paran * Character Design Supervisor: Bob Singer * Character Design: Donna Zeller * Unit Director: Volus Jones * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Layout: Mike Arens, Dale Barnhart, Hak Ficq, C.L. Hartman, Alex Ignatiev, Ray Jacobs, Homer Jonas, Bill Lignante, Jim Mueller, Tony Rivera, Linda Rowley, Tony Sgroi, Al Wilson * Animation: Frank Andrina, Tom Barnes, Bill Carney, Rudy Cataldi, Lillian Evans, Otto Feuer, Hugh Fraser, Fernando Gonzalez, Jack Hadley, Bob Hathcock, Dan Mills, Ken Muse, Constantin Mustatea, Floyd Norman, Eduardo Olivares, Don Patterson, Tom Ray, Morey Reden, Lenn Redman, Ken Southworth, Leo Sullivan, Dick Thompson, Carlo Vinci, Russ von Neida * Backgrounds: Fernando Arce, Fernando Montealegre, Andrew Phillipson, Phil Phillipson, Robert Schaefer, Marilyn Shimokochi, Dennis Venizelos * Technical Supervisor: Frank Paiker * Scene Planning and Checking: Evelyn Sherwood * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Billie Kerns * Xerography: Star Wirth * Sound Direction: Bill Getty, Richard Olson * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Music Editors: Pat Foley, Chip Yaras * Sound Effects Editors: Richard Allen, Terry Moore * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Production Manager: Steven Hahn * Camera: George Epperson, Charles Flekal, Curt Hall, Ron Jackson, Jerry Smith, Norman Stainback, Roy Wade * A Hanna-Barbera Production * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of IATSE-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * RCA Sound Recording * © 1976 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. External Links * [http://www.bcdb.com/bcdb/page.cgi?g=Hanna-Barbera_Studios%2FG-J%2FJabberJaw%2F Jabberjaw] at the Big Cartoon Database Category:ABC shows Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:The Funtastic Index